Components in communication equipment are typically sensitive to electromagnetic interference (EMI) and usually require some form of radio frequency (RF) shielding to reduce such interference. Shielding typically involves additional metal "cans" that cover the affected components. Additionally, electronic devices that have displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) require separate light pipes or other means of providing light in conditions of low ambient light or in conditions of no light. The requirement of reducing electromagnetic interference and providing lighting to LCD's, particularly in portable communication products, adds additional parts, cost and labor in a market driven by cost and ease of manufacturability.
Motorola has developed several methods of RF shielding by applying thick film ink to a printed circuit board or substrate as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,324 by Carr et al. and hereby incorporated by reference. This method and other methods of applying a shield by plating, screen printing, stenciling, spraying, or by other equivalent means prevents the use of a integrated light pipe, since light cannot be reflected through coated shields. Additionally, shields typically used were either metallic or a non-transparent plastic coated with a metal shield. Thus, there exists a need for a shielded housing for electronic devices that would accommodate an integrated light pipe in the shielded housing.